


[Podfic] The Quiet Man - Part 2

by AlessNox



Series: [Podfic]The Quiet Man [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has formed a life with Mary after Sherlock's death only to suspect that everything is not as it appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 16 - The Bellweather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



The Quiet Man Volume 2

This is an augmented reading of The Quiet Man by Ivyblossom

Hope that you enjoy it.

 

Chapter 16 - [The Bellweather](http://narya.net/download/QM2/OMV2_1_Ch16Bellweather.mp3)


	2. Chapter 17 - Hostage

Chapter 17 - [Hostage](http://narya.net/download/QMV2_2_Ch17Hostage.mp3)


	3. Chapter 18 - The Magician

Chapter 18 - [The Magician](http://narya.net/download/V2_3_Ch18TheMagician.mp3)


	4. Chapter 19 - The Danger of True Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees Lestrade on the telly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages, I know. My hard drive crashed and I lost my ability to record, and it took a long time to come back to this work. This chapter was really annoying in that my source recording had lots of errors. I did my best, but there will be a few wrong words and glitches. Sorry. Hope that you like it anyway. I adore comment.

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 19 - [ The Danger of True Things](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter19.mp3)

Phone effect by Vedas _freesound.org/people/vedas/sounds/207352/_

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter19.mp3)


	5. Chapter 20 - Thumbtack

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 20 - [ Thumbtack](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter20.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter20.mp3)


	6. Chapter 21 - Organized Crime

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 21 - [ Organized Crime](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter21.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter21.mp3)


	7. Chapter 22 - Erosion

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 22 - [ Erosion](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter22.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter22.mp3)


	8. Chapter 23 - Could be Dangerous

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 23 - [ Could be dangerous](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter23.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter23.mp3)


	9. Chapter 24 - Around the Sun

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 24 - [Around the Sun](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter24.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter24.mp3)


	10. Chapter 25 - Choose a side

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 25 - [Choose A side](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter25.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter25.mp3)


	11. Chapter 26 - Myna Bird

The Quiet Man Volume 2

Chapter 26 - [Myna Bird](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter26.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter26.mp3)


	12. Chapter 27 - Thread by Thread

Chapter 27 - [Thread by Thread](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter27.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://narya.net/download/Act2TheQuietMan_Ivyblossom_Chapter27.mp3)


End file.
